Thunder
by SeekerSpirit
Summary: You live in the Stark Tower with the Avengers, Loki, and Pepper. There is a storm and you are afraid of thunder. Chapter 1 can be read as a stand-alone one shot, chapter 2 will contain lemons. I don't own anything. Review please, I'd like to write better stories. Loki X reader
1. Chapter 1

After you completed your science studies at Massachusetts, you have been asked to live with the rest of the Avengers in the Stark Tower. You actually wanted to decline the offer, but no one says no to Tony Stark. Despite your objections, he had all your stuff moved his place. In the beginning, it was rather awkward, no one knowing why you were there, including yourself. But after nearly a year, they are accustomed to your presence. You are even allowed to enter the labs, which were Tony and Bruce's property before. Another advantage is that you don't have to plan anything, since you are busy during the week, and the weekend is always planned for you. Every Friday night is movie night, every Saturday is shopping and/or party time, and every Sunday is hangover day. Easy. And you got some awesome friends for free.

One Friday, when you were about to play the movie, the storm began. It was the scariest storm ever. Loud, dark, terrifying. The only thing you wanted to do, was curl up under a pile of blankets. But, since the avengers do not know fear, you were obliged to sit the movie out. You chose a place relatively safe during a thunderstorm, next to Thor. Being the god of thunder, he could most certainly protect you.

The moment Tony wanted to press the play button, you heard a cry from the kitchen: "Wait for us!" Steve and Bruce came out of the kitchen, carrying plates stuffed with food. They sat down, and immediately began to eat. Thor, being always hungry, got up and reached for a plate, when Loki quickly stole his seat. Grinning to his brother, Loki said: "Sorry, brother, this seat is better than the on the floor." Growling in defeat, Thor sank down to sit with his back against the couch. Luckily for Loki, the food distracted his brother, otherwise he would have gotten a face full of hammer.

Sitting next to Loki, you felt less comfortable than with Thor. You liked Loki, a lot, and he also was a powerful god, but he couldn't control the lightning, could he? He would probably try to scare you even more. Tony started the movie and the storm raged on.

Halfway the movie, the storm began to intensify. The lightning struck very close to the tower and you whimpered. Loki sensed it, and turned to you. He raised an eyebrow, but you didn't want to admit that you were scared of a little lightning. A few minutes later, the lightning struck again, and you started trembling. Sighing, Loki conjured a blanket and draped it over you. You smiled at him in thanks, but could not stop trembling. Loki whispered: "Are you okay? You seem rather terrified, is the movie that scary?" The movie didn't scare you, but you took the opportunity and nodded. It was after all, Saw 3, the most terrifying movie ever that Tony had picked for this evening. Loki sensed your lie, but didn't comment.

When a particularly loud lightning struck, you were startled, and couldn't hide your fear anymore. You tried to control your breathing, but you couldn't. Loki knew you were afraid, you could see it in his face. He looked concerned about you. Silently you begged him not to tell anyone, and to your surprise, he nodded in agreement. The god of mischief would not use this childish fear against you. Instead, he got under the blanket with you, and pulled you in a hug. You liked it, although it confused you. Why would he do that? But he did smell nice, so instead of pondering about it, you relaxed against his side and focused on the movie.

When the movie was almost finished, he retreated silently, so the rest of the team didn't see the two of you. Obviously, he didn't want everyone to know that he can feel empathy too. The credits started to play, and Tony raced to the remote control. "We don't want to see that crap." When he turned the screen off, everyone started shattering, but you remained frozen, unable to move. The storm did not stop, it only seemed to increase in power. A loud thunder was what it took for the rest to become aware of the storm. Tony asked JARVIS for some weather stats, and he concluded that the storm would rage the entire night. "Let's go to sleep" Bruce suggested, and he retreated to his room. The rest left not much after that. 10 minutes later, you still sat in the couch, when Loki came out of the kitchen, a bottle of Iced-Tea in his hand. "Shouldn't you go to your room?" he asked. When you didn't answer, he came closed and saw your face expression. He rolled his eyes and put the bottle on the table, then he turned back to you and picked you off the couch. You froze, but he only took you to your room. "Go to sleep", he said, and he turned away and walked to the door. "Wait!" you cried. He looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked. "Would you stay, please? I'm scared, and I don't think I can sleep." He took a deep breath and considered his options, then he stripped to his boxers and slipped in bed, next to you. You took the opportunity and snuggled to him, your head on his chest, his arms protectively around you. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: contains lemon, rated M_

_my first lemon, so rate please, I want to improve_

_last chapter:_

_You took the opportunity and snuggled to him, your head on his chest, his arms protectively around you. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep._

**Chapter 2:**

Loudly, the lightning strikes, right on the tower. The sudden sound causes you to get up. Your movement causes Loki to wake up, and look at you, worried. "It'll be okay" he says, "don't worry about the thunder, I am here to protect you." His tone is weird. He sounds like he actually cares, that makes you smile. He invites you to lie down with him again, an offer you can't decline. You fall asleep and you don't wake until the next morning.

The sunlight comes through the curtains, and you open your eyes. Looking at Loki, you see he's awake as well.

"Thank you. For staying with me"

"My pleasure, as you humans would say. We should get up."

"Or we could do something else."

"Then what do you suggest?"

You don't respond, but you kiss him fiercely. He moans and you slip your tongue in his mouth. His hands roam over your body and he pulls you close to him. You let your hands wander over his toned chest, while his fingers search for your breasts. He grasps your right breast under your shirt, and your breath stammers, he grins and moves his mouth to your neck. He sucks lightly, which causes you to emit a mewl.

"We should stop.." you start to say, but you miss conviction. He removes your shirt and lets his eyes wander over your body. You can't stand him being so far away, so you pull him on you. He looks down on you and smiles mischievously. Then, he attacks your breasts with his glorious tongue. He licks your nipple while his hand fondles your other breast. You arch your back and he freezes. "Don't move" he whispers hoarsely. His hands move downwards and you can't resist, you move your hips against him, needing friction. Shaking his head, he removes your panties and admires your womanhood.

He dips his nose in your curls and inhales deeply. You can feel him smiling against you.

He licks your slit all the way, and when he comes at your clit, he pauses, looking at you. You hold your breath, waiting for him to continue. He sticks one finger in you, and moves it in and out. It is such a glorious feeling. He licks your clit and sucks lightly on it. This exquisite experience makes you come.

After you climax, you roughly remove his boxers. He is large. After taking a few moments of time to consider if you really want this, you take him in your hand. You haven't done this before, but instinctively, you know what to do. You stroke his shaft up and down, and in a moment of braveness, you kiss the tip. This makes him hiss in pleasure. Encouraged by his reactions, you lick his shaft from the base to the tip. Sucking on the tip, you look up at the god, who's breath is uneven. He constantly moans and hisses. His reactions make you bold enough to take him in all the way. When he nearly comes, he pulls himself away from you and pushes you on your back. He places his member at your entrance.

"Loki, wait, I'm not on the pill, so, uhm.." you start. "Do not worry, elska, I can choose if and when I impregnate someone," he responds. This reassures you and you move his tip to your entrance. He watches your face as he enters you gently. You flinch, and in response to that, he moves even slower. He kisses your lips, trying to distract you from his invasion. When he is in all the way, he lets you adapt to the feeling and caresses your face. Then, he carefully begins to move. "You're so tight," he whispers in your ear. "I like it."

He gradually increases his pace. You sense a foreign, throbbing feeling coming up. You lift your hips to meet his thrusts. He feels heavenly inside you. "Loki, faster" you request. He obeys and the throbbing intensifies. You feel an orgasm coming. "Please," you beg. He likes your begging, and thrusts faster. His hands wander to your breasts and start to fondle with your nipples. You can't hold back anymore. When you come, you scream his name, he smiles at that. He thrusts a few more times, and comes with a loud sigh, collapsing on top of you. You shove him off, so he lies next to you on his back. You lie down a few minutes, catching your breath. Then, he speaks:

"I like thunderstorms."

_Note: elska means love in the old Norse language, according to vikingsofbjornstat dot com_

_I hope you liked it!_


End file.
